Power Dragons
by Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla
Summary: Sequal to Tyson's friend is back the danger is back but they are stronger and smarter too will the win our will the lose? chap 12 is up rewritten chaps 9 and 10 finished.
1. Chapter 1

Spaz: here is the sequel… Hope you all like. I don't own beyblade I own my characters only.

It had been almost 2 weeks since Misha's death and everything was fainly getting back to normal.

"Kai! Kai! Where are you we are going to be late!" Sammie yelled.

"I'm coming!"Kai yelled.

_Ring ring _

" I'll get it!"Tyson yelled.

"Rei its for you." Tyson said.

"Coming." Rei said.

A few minute later Sammie was still waiting for Kai, Tyson was practing, Max and Carrie were snuggling together. Rei walked in looking very upset.

"Hey whats wrong?"Max asked.

"Is everything ok?"Carrie asked.

"Mariah called she broke up with me." Rei said.

"What." Kai said entering the room.

_Ring ring _

"I'll get." Tyson said.

"Kai are you ready we are going to be late." Sammie said.

"Ok I am ready happy?" Kai said.

"Yes very. Now lets go." Sammie said pushing Kai out off the room.

"Don't go any where." Tyson said.

"Why?"Sammi asked.

"We have a small little tiny problem." Tyson said.

"What!!" Max and Carrie said at the same time.

"Ummm… well Brandie called and you see she is the only other power dangon holder that I know besides you and Carrie and she says that we need to go to Rome because she and the other one were attacked."Tyson said.

"Oh great. My date all destoried." Sammie said.

"Yup it is." Carrie said.

"So when are we leaving?"Max asked.

"Tonight.So get packing."Tyson said.

"Tonight and who told you that you could give us orders?"Rei asked.

"Lets just pack."Kai said leaving the room, Max and Rei followed.

"Ty, did Brandie say who attacked them?"Sammie asked.

"No, but she said that you and me and Carrie only, but then she thought that just maybe the others could help."Tyson said.

"Ok. Time to.PACK!!!"Carrie yelled.

"Alright lets get packing." Sammie said.

'_I hope they will be ok.' _Tyson thought.

Everyone got packed and head out to see three cabs waiting for them.

"Whose paying for the cabs?"Rei asked.

"Brandie."Tyson said.

Everyone headed to the airport with the same thing one there minds. They all hope it will not end like last time.

Spaz: There it is.Bye for know.


	2. Chapter 2

Spaz: here is chapter 2

Tyson, Sammie,Kai,Max,Carrie,and Rei got on the plane.

"Are we there yet?"Carrie asked.

"Not yet, Carrie." Tyson said. Carrie turned to Sammie who was sleeping with her head on Kai who was reading a book.

"What are you reading Kai." Carrie said.

"A book." Kai told her.

"Oh. Ok." Carrie said as she looked for someone else to bug, Rei and Max were seated far away from the others, so she could not bug them.

"Ty?" Carrie said.

"Yes?" Tyson said.

"Are we there yet?"

"Carrie if you do not shut up I swear I will hurt you." Sammie said.

"Hey be nice Sammie."Tyson said.

"Flight 368 now landing in Rome. Please buckle your seat belts and get ready to land" said the voice over the intercom.

"Ok. Carrie. We are here." Tyson said.

"Yes." Carrie said grabbing her bags and running off.

"What are we going to do with her?"Sammie asked.

"Who cares." Kai said.

"Kai, did I say how much I love you?" Sammie asked.

"No. You have not." Kai said pulling Sammie into a kiss.

"Hey.Hey make-out some other time. Lets get going." Tyson said.

Tyson and the others meet up with Rei and Max.

"So how was your flight?" Max asked.

"Carrie was like you and would not stop talking."Kai said.

"Let's go." Tyson said.

Everyone went outside to see a limo waiting for them.

"Wow!"Carrie and Max said.

"Ok. So we get to meet Brandie now." Sammie said getting into the limo.

"Lets hope she is not like Tyson."Rei said.

"Hey. I heard that."Tyson said.

"Well its true." Kai said.

The drive took over 5 ½ hours. Its felt even longer with Max _AND _Carrie saying "Are we there yet?" every five minutes.

When they got to the mansion it was pure white, a big green lawn in front, a long drive way, and a fountain in the middle of the lawn.

When they all got out a girl in jeans and a purple shirt was waiting for them.

"Hey Brandie." Tyson said walking over to give her a hug.

"Nice to see to Tyson." Brandie said.

"Brandie this is Rei,Max,Kai,Carrie,and Sammie."Tyson said pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet you."Carrie said.

"Whatever. John, my butler will show you to your rooms to rest for the rest of the day. All, but Tyson." Brandie said. Everyone just stood there.

'_Brandie. She is hot_.' Rei thought.

"What are you doing get moving now!" Brandie yelled.

Everyone ran as fast as they could, all but Tyson.

"Tyson. We need to talk." Brandie said.

"Sure. What about?" Tyson asked.

"Do they know the _full _story?" Brandie asked.

"NO. I thought that you might want to tell them." Tyson said.

"You ass." Brandie said.

"Sorry. You are worse then Kai, you know that." Tyson said.

"Thanx, I try. Now go to your room. It's the same one as last time." Brandie said.

"Ok,but when are we meeting him?"Tyson asked.

"Soon. Very soon."Brandie said.

Spaz: Well there it is chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Spaz: Here is the next chap.

Everyone got up the next morning and found, after many tries, the living room.

"What the hell. Tyson way are you up?"Rei asked.

"Brandie told me to wake up." Tyson said.

"So, how is everyone!" Carrie said running into the room with Max right behind her.

"Where is Kai and Sammie." Brandie said entering the room.

"Right here." Sammie said coming in holding Kai's hand.

"Good. Tommy will be here soon, so be on your _best _behavior." Brandie said shooting evil glances at Carrie and Max.

'_She is worse the Kai_.' Max thought.

'_Ha. Funny. Kai is nicer then her_.' Carrie thought.

"Hello. Where is everyone."

"In here." Tyson and Brandie said.

A boy with black spiked hair faded blue jeans and a gray shirt enter the room.

"Hi…..I am Tommy nice to meet you." Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you too." Carrie said.

"Hi." Sammie said.

"Hn." Kai said.

'_Kai could you be ruder, oh wait maybe you are jealous_.' Carrie thought smiling at Kai.

"What." Kai said.

"Oh. Nothing dont mind me." Carrie said.

"Nice to meet you."Max said.

"Hello." Rei said.

Tyson got up and walked over to Tommy.

"Great to fainly meet you." Tyson said holding out his hand. Tommy the took his hand and shook it.

"Tommy, those two do not now the _full_ story." Brandie said pointing to Carrie and Sammie.

"So who are the others?" Tommy asked.

"Will Tyson, Carrie and Sammie. Those boys are just asses that tagged along." Brandie said.

"Hey." Rei, Max,and Kai said.

"Well, I will tell you the story." Brandie began, " These dragon bitbeast, we have as you now are very strong, but the thing is that these dragons are life and death for us."

"What do you mean?"Sammie asked.

"Let's say that your Dragonhart gets stolen and then is destroyed somehow if your bond is strong enough and if you are in the Dragon Seeker stage you could die." Brandie said.

"Dragon Seeker?" Rei asked.

"A Dragon Seeker is when a Power Dragon and its owner are as one. It is used mainly for fighting hard to win battles, and no matter what never use Dragon Seeker out of pratice."Tyson said.

"He is right." Tommy said.

"That's a first." Kai said.

Rei, Max, Sammie, and Carrie laughed at this.

"Stop that." Brandie yelled.

"Everyone leave, but Tyson. Tommy your room is the same one as last time." Brandie said.

"Ok. Thank you." Tommy said as he left the room along with everyone.

"Tyson?"Brandie said.

"Yeah?" Tyson said.

"Are you going to be ok?" Brandie asked.

"What do you mean?" Tyson said.

"With all of this fighting and Misha's death it is a lot to handle." Brandie said pulling Tyson in to a hug.

"I will be fine." Tyson said.

"You better." Brandie said.

_**In Rei's room **_

"I wonder what she is saying to him." Max said.

"I wish I knew." Carrie said.

"He has been kinda out of it." Rei said.

"Yeah, I have noticed that." Kai said.

"I hope he is going to be ok."Carrie said.

"I hope Brandie is not yelling at him." Sammie said.

"You know what?"Kai asked.

"What?" Sammie said.

"We need to go finish our date. How about you and me go for a walk in the garden here. No one, but you and me." Kai said.

"Sounds great." Sammie said.

"I wonder.." Max said.

"You wonder what?" Carrie said.

"If there is ice cream." Max said.

"Lets go find out."Carrie said.

'_well I guess I better go train_.'Rei thought._'Maybe Brandie will train with me?_'

Spaz: Ok here is chap 3


	4. Chapter 4

Spaz: Here in the next chap and thank you for your reviews.

_**In the garden**_

Kai and Sammie were walking around.

"Hey Kai?" Sammie said.

"Yes." Kai said.

"I love you." Sammie said.

"I love you too." Kai said kissing Sammie.

"I wish we could go somewhere were we are alone and have some fun." Sammie said.

"Well, if we are quite we could go to my room and have all the fun we want." Kai said smiling.

"Ok. Lets go." Sammie said taking Kai's hand.

_**Inside the mansion **_

"Hey Brandie?" Rei said.

"What do you want, Rei?" Brandie asked.

"Do you want to train with me?" Rei asked.

"Sure. We will train in the training room, this way follow me." Brandie said.

'_Yes ,she said yes!_' Rei thought.

'_I wish things were different_.' Brandie thought

_**Eating Ice Cream **_

"Hey this is good." Carrie said.

"Yup. It's the best!" Max said.

"We need more something." Carrie said.

"Sprinkles!!" They both said.

"You are the best Max." Carrie said.

"No, you are the best." Max said.

"Ok. We both are the best." Carrie said.

"Yup." Max said before he kissed Carrie.

"I hope we are together forever." Carrie said.

"Don't worry we will be." Max said.

_**In Tommy's room **_

_Knock Knock_

"Hey, Tommy. May I come in? It's Tyson."

"Sure." Tommy said.

Tyson walked in the door and sat down in the green chair.

"You since you got in the door, looked like something was wrong." Tyson said.

"I just did not think that all of those people were going to be there." Tommy said.

"Well don't worry they are all good people. I think you will like them." Tyson said.

"I heard about Misha." Tommy said.

"Oh. Who told?" Tyson asked.

"Brandie. Tyson I know that you are not ok. I can tell by the look in your eyes." Tommy said.

"I loved her and she…she was the first person I truly loved." Tyson said.

"So, was she good or evil?" Tommy asked.

Tommy looked over at Tyson and saw that he was very sad.

"Sorry." Tommy said.

"Its ok. So are you going to stay in this room all the time or are you going to come out, the only people to be afraid of is Brandie and Kai." Tyson said with a smile.

"I think that Brandie is an ok person." Tommy said.

"She is ok. She has a nice heart." Tyson said.

"So, are you worried about someone going to Dragon Seeker?"Tommy asked.

"Why?" Tyson said.

"Well earlier when we were talking and you said about never using it outside of practice." Tommy said.

"Yeah. I am. So do you want to have a beyblade battle with me?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. I would really like to." Tommy said.

'_He is happy even when he is sad_.' Tommy thought.

_**Outside the mansion **_

'You idiots, so care free. You don't even know the danger that is about to happen, but don't worry. I will make the end of you guys quick and painful.' thought the figure in the shadows.

Spaz: here is this chap, hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Spaz: here is the next chap and thank you for review.

Tommy and Tyson were walking to the training room and the saw Max and Carrie chasing each other around the mansion. When they got to the training room they saw Brandie and Rei battling each other.

"It looks like they are having fun." Tommy said.

"Its does, lets leave them alone." Tyson said.

"Ok-Look out!"Tommy yelled pulling Tyson to the ground.

The window broke and papers that were on the fire came though. Brandie and Rei came out of the training room.

"Go get Kai and Sammie. We will get Max and Carrie." Brandie said.

"Ok. We well meet outside." Tyson said running to find Kai and Sammie.

Tyson and Tommy ran up the stairs to see if Sammie and Kai were in Kai's room. They got there and opened the door and saw Kai and Sammie getting undressed.

"What the hell!"Tyson yelled.

"We were umm ahh just." Sammie said.

"We have to go now the mansion was attacked."Tommy said.

"Ok." Kai said holding Sammie's hand.

They ran out of the mansion and met up with the others. Five minutes later the fire dematpment came and put out the fire, the fire did not due much damage so they were allowed to go inside.

"We have to leave this place its not safe." Brandie said.

"Yeah, but where well we go?"Rei asked.

"I know, we could go to my cabin in Alaska."Tommy said.

"Sounds got to me." Max said.

"Yeah snow."Carrie said.

"What is wrong with you three?" Brandie asked.

"Nothing."Sammie said.

Tyson just shock his head and Kai just stood there.

"Get packed me down here in ten minutes by the way we are taking the van." Brandie said as she walked back in the house. Everyone then followed. Sammie went to Tyson room to talk to him.

"Ty, listen to me." Sammie said.

"What, you should be packing."Tyson said.

"I never unpacked. About what you and Tommy saw we were just, you see I love him and he loves me. It was not our first time together." Sammie said.

"I did not need to know that. Now go so I can pack." Tyson said.

When everyone was packed the got into the van and left,

"Our palne leaves in 7 hours." Brandie said.

"Ok."Max and Carrie said.

"Alright, what happned." Brandie asked.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked.

"Lets see you are all pale and looking upset."Brandie said.

'_Don't tell Ty_.'Sammie thought.

'_You better keep you mouth shut_.' Kai thought.

"Well, you see ahhh well nothing." Tyson said.

Brandie moved over and whispered into Tyson ear.

"Tell me later."

Tyson nodded. They all got on the plane, and made to Alaska, well almost made Carrie and Max would not stop asking "are we there yet?" When they got off the plane they got a rentale van and went to the cabin.

Spaz: That's it for now!!


	6. Chapter 6

Spaz: Hey here is another chap and than you for reading 

They got to the cabin it was in the woods far away from everything. They got out of the car and walked inside.

"How many rooms?"Brandie asked.

"Well there are two rooms with one bed and three rooms with two beds." Tommy said.

"I will have my own room, Sammie and Carrie will share a room, Max and Rei share, and Kai have his own and Tommy and Tyson share." Brandie said.

"I think that is a bad idea." Tommy said.

" Listen you damn bastard do not ever backtalk me again."

"Sorry." Tommy said.

"That was uncalled for." Tyson said.

"You shut up or I will kill you."Brandie said.

"You need to stop this being nice then being a total bitch thing." Tyson said, giving her an evil glare, that's worse then Kai's.

"Tyson shut up, now." Brandie said.

"Or what?"Tyson said.

"Stop now!"Sammie said.

"Or what, Sammie." Brandie said.

"Or..Just stop."Sammie said.

"Whatever, I am tired." Brandie said leaving to her room.

"Ok, now that's she is gone why cant Kai have is own room?"Rei asked Tyson.

"Yeah why?"Max and Carrie said.

"Ask Kai or Sammie, I am sure they would just love to tell you what happened." Tyson said.

"Kai tell me what happened?" Max asked.

"Nothing." Kai said.

Max, Carrie and Rei looked at Sammie and Rei said.

"Tell me."

"I have no clue, Tyson is just pissed for no good reason at me." Sammie said.

"Stop lying!" Tommy yelled, "You know why he is mad with you, you are only 15 just one year younger then Kai and you two have been sleeping with each other."

"What!!" Rei,Carrie and Max yelled.

"Great. Thanx Tommy, learn to shut it." Sammie said going to her room.

"I will talk to her." Kai said.

"No, Carrie well."Tyson said.

"Ok be back." Carrie said.

"Ok, me and Kai well share a room." Max said.

"Fine, but I still do not see the problem." Kai said.

"Its so you do not sleep with her."Tyson said.

"Yeah, Tyson is right."Tommy said.

Eveyone was tired and went to bed, all but two who were talking.

"So, Tyson are you upset with Kai and Brandie?"Tommy asked.

"Yes, very." Tyson said.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be ok." Tommy told him.

"What if its not ok?"Tyson asked.

"Then we kill Kai."Tommy said.

"That's the best idea I heard all day."Tyson said.

"Good. So why are you so protive of Sammie?"Tommy asked.

"Well, when we met she was so sad, and I wanted her to smile. Ever scine then, I have thought of her as my baby sister."Tyson said.

"Oh. Kai is a dead man."Tommy said.

"You got that right. So are you making friends with everyone?"Tyson asked.

"No. Only you and Brandie I am close with."Tommy said.

"That's ok. Just give it time and you will be friends with everyone." Tyson said.

Spaz: Ok it's done.


	7. Chapter 7

Spaz: Here is another chap and does anyone other then me think Brandie has some issues?

Tommy and Tyson were the first up so they deiced to go outside to train.

"So, why are you up early, from what I hear you never wake up early." Tommy said.

"Why too much going on." Tyson said.

"I know what you mean, on a different note, is Brandie single?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, but I think she is going to hook up with Rei, why?" Tyson asked.

"I just wanted to know." Tommy said.

The two boys began launching their blades and having Dragoon and Dragfire jump over some rocks.

"Whats that?"Tommy said pointing to the figure in the woods.

The figure came into view. He was about 16, tall, wearing black pants and a white shirt, with sliver hair.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." The boy said.

"What are you doing here, Ken?" Tommy asked.

"You now him?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah he was the one that took me and Brandie's bitbeasts." Tommy told him.

"Glad you rember me." Ken said.

"Tyson me on you guard." Tommy said.

"You don't need to tell me twice."Tyson said.

Ken turned around and made a mad dash away from where they were.

"Lets follow him."Tommy said.

"Right."Tyson said as they ran after Ken.

They followed Ken all they way to an icy clearing.

"There is no way to ran."Ken said as a helicopter came above them and rope came down and Ken grabbed it and left.

"What did he mean by that?"Tommy asked.

"Run."Tyson said.

"What?"Tommy asked.

"Run. Now. Theres a bomb underneath the ice!"Tyson said looking at the ice.

"Oh. Shit."Tommy said running behind Tyson.

_BOOM!! _

The ice broke. Tommy and Tyson kept on running when Tommy yelled,

"Help!"

Tyson turned around to see Tommy fall in the ice. Tyson jumped in after him.

_**Back in the cabin **_

Everyone was up and eating breakfast.

"Something is wrong." Carrie said.

"Your right, I have a bad feeling, and Tommy and Tyson are not here." Brandie said.

"Lets go find them Sammie, Carrie,and Max stay here. Brandie, Rei lets go." Kai said.

They started running following the snow tracks of Tyson's and Tommy's feet.

They ran until they saw Tyson pulling Tommy out of the lake.

"Tommy!" Brandie yelled.

"Help….Him…."Tyson said before he passed out.

"Rei, carry Tyson, Kai help me with Tommy."Brandie said.

"We have to get back fast."Rei said picking up Tyson.

"Wait. There blades." Kai said.

"Here they. Oh crap." Brandie yelled.

"What?"Kai asked picking up Tommy.

"Oh. Nothing there just wet and frost bitten." Brandie said.

They ran all the way back to the cabin, and ran inside.

"You guy get Tommy's and Tyson's room ready."Brandie said.

Seeing Tyson and Tommy Sammie and Carrie just stood there as Max ran to their room.

The others got the cabin warm and put Tyson and Tommy in their beds.

"Tommy has worse injures."Rei said."Tyson does not have it bad, he just needs to warm up and get some sleep."

"Alright. What should we do?"Max asked.

"One person should be in here until they wake up and are better."Rei said.

"Ok, so who stays here?" Brandie asked.

"I will." Sammie said.

"No, I will."Carrie said.

"I want to." Max said.

"Shut up." Kai said.

"Rei, will take first watch then me then Kai, then whoever else is good."Brandie said.

Everyone nodded in areggment, they did not want to piss of Brandie.

"I wonder what happened." Rei said.

Spaz: ok it's the end of this chap.


	8. Chapter 8

Spaz: thanx for all of you who are reading my stories.

"I can't believe this happened." Max said.

"None of us do." Carrie said.

"I hope they are going to be ok."Sammie said.

"Oh shit." Brandie said.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Tommy and Tyson bitbeasts are gone." Brandie said holding up there blade with no bitbeast chip on them.

"They are going to be pissed." Sammie said.

"Who's going to be pissed." Rei said coming out of Tyson and Tommy's room.

"Their bibeast are gone." Carrie said.

"Oh. Just great." Rei said.

"Ok. Kai your turn to watch them." Brandie said.

"Fine." Kai said.

_**------------------Dream----------------------------- **_

"_**Where I'm I?" Tyson said. **_

"_**I need help." **_

_**Tyson turned around to see a boy and girl dressed in pure white standing there. **_

"_**Who are you?" Tyson asked. **_

"_**We need help young dragon power." The girl said. **_

"_**How did you know that I have one of the five dragons?" Tyson asked. **_

"_**We are the Dragon Choosers." The boy said. **_

"_**Oh. Wait. You are the people who made me have to join up with them?!" Tyson yelled. **_

"_**Listen. The bitbeast need to get back to you and Tommy." The boy said. **_

"_**They were taken." Tyson said. **_

"_**Yes." The girl told him. **_

"_**Wait. What if we can't get them back?" Tyson asked. **_

"_**Then we are all doomed." The girl said. **_

"_**You need to find the dragon pendent." The boy said. **_

"_**The what?" Tyson said. **_

"_**The source of all our power." The girl said. **_

"_**I promise you we will find it." Tyson said. **_

"_**Thank you." They both said. **_

_**-------------------------End Dream----------------------- **_

Kai was sitting watch both of them sleep.

'_I wish you guys will wake up_.' Kai thought.

"Kai?" Tyson's shaky voice said.

Kai walked over to Tyson.

"You are awake." Kai said.

"Is..is Tommy ok?" Tyson asked.

"He is asleep." Kai said.

"That's good but is he ok?" Tyson asked.

"Not that good, but he well live." Kai said.

"Good. Damn its cold." Tyson said.

"I will go get you some tea." Kai said.

"Kai?" Tyson said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Tyson said.

Kai walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing out of there!" Rei said.

Sammie, Max, Carrie, and Brandie all walked into the kitchen upon hearing that.

"Tyson is awake, so I am getting him some tea." Kai said.

"That's great." Max said.

"Wait. Should we tell him about his blade?" Sammie asked.

"No." Brandie said.

"OOOOOkay!" Carrie yelled.

"Shut-up" Brandie said.

Kai and the others walked into Tommy and Tyson's room.

"Hey guys." Tyson said as they walked in.

"Hey Ty." Sammie said.

"Here."Kai said handing him his tea.

"Thank you, Kai." Tyson said.

"So, what do we do know that they have two of the five bitbeasts?" Tyson asked.

"How did you know?" Max asked.

"I had an odd dream and the people on the dream told me." Tyson said.

"The two people in your dream one boy one girl all white and call themselves the Dragon Choosers by any chance?" Brandie asked.

"Yes why?" Tyson said.

"Who are you talking about?" Rei said.

"So they are know involved. What are we going to do." Brandie said.

"I have an idea."

Everyone looked to Tommy's bed to find him awake.

"Hey." Tommy sad.

Spaz: That is the end of this chap!!


	9. Chapter 9

Spaz:Here isthe rewritten chap 9

"What is your idea?" Brandie asked.

"Part one is that we have Rei, Max, and Kai has to leave so they do not get hurt." Tommy said.

"What, they have to stay!!"Carrie whined.

"She has a point."Sammie said.

"No. They have to leave." Tommy said.

"But, we can help." Kai said.

"He's right." Brandie said.

"He's wrong." Tyson said.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"They are my friends. They have always been there for me. They helped out last time. Carrie and Sammie both trust them. They have bitbeast. They are strong and they are not going to leave in the middle of a fight." Tyson said.

"Whatever." Brandie said.

"So are we leaving or staying?" Max asked.

"We want to help." Rei said.

"Maybe they should stay." Carrie said.

"Listen you little brat, they need to leave." Tommy said.

"Hey never call her a brat or I will kill you!" Tyson said.

Tyson got out of bed and walked over to Tommy's bed. Tommy was sitting up in bed when Tyson SMACK hit him in the head.

"What the hell." Brandie said as Carrie, Rei, Max, and Sammie laughed. While Kai just smirked.

"He deserved it." Tyson said as he walked back to his bed.

"Tyson, I hope you get yourself kidnapped." Brandie said.

"Grow-up." Carrie said.

At that time Sammie and Kai walked out of the room.

"I am sick of this." Sammie said.

"Hey whats that." Kai said pointing to the window.

Sammie walked over and opened the window to see a piece of paper. She picked up to paper and walked pick to the room.

"Loser."

"Ass."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sammie yelled.

"Look what we found." Sammie said holding up the paper.

"Whats it say?" Rei asked.

"It reads:

Dear Dragon Powers,

We well see if you make it no matter where you hide." Kai read.

"Oh. No." Max said.

"See. They have to leave so they are safe." Tommy said.

" Tommy, you need to just stop, they are not going to leave." Tyson said.

"They have to leave." Tommy said.

"They stay."Brandie said.

"Yes!" Carrie said.

"Still they need to leave." Tommy said.

"They have to stay who knows when we well need back-up and just think they could be used as bait." Brandie said.

"Could you guys leave I'm tired." Tommy said.

Everyone left.

"Tommy can I ask you something." Tyson asked.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"Are you going to tell everyone about your twin?" Tyson asked.

"How did you know that?" Tommy asked.

"I heard your twin runaway and I heard that she was mad because your where a dragon power and not her." Tyson said.

"Yeah. She is evil and out to get us with Ken." Tommy said.

Spaz: hope you liked it


	10. Chapter 10

Spaz: This is the rewritten chap 10

" I wonder what we are going to do?" Carrie asked.

"Who knows, but why does Tommy hate us?" Max asked.

"He is just not ready to work with you guys." Brandie said.

_**Outside the cabin **_

"What's our plane of attack?" Ken asked.

"Easy. Kill them." The girl said with short black hair jeans and a orange shirt with a red dragon on it.

"Come out and fight!" Ken yelled.

Kai, Max, Rei, Sammie,Carrie,and Brandie ran out of the cabin.

"Oh. Great." Sammie said.

"Give us your blades and no one well get hurt." The girl said.

"No way." Brandie said.

"Whats--- Maddie!" Tommy said as he and Tyson walk outside.

"Tommy." Maddie said.

"So, now that we all know each other give us your blades." Ken said.

"No bastrad." Brandie said.

"Fine we shall have a match to deiced." Maddie said.

"Where and when." Tyson said.

"Tommrrow Oak Creek Lake." Ken said.

"Fine." Brandie said, as Ken and Maddie walked away.

"How do you know her."Carrie said.

"She is my twin." Tommy said.

"She is evil. Fuck what do we do know." Sammie said.

"Here is some bad news about she is supposed to help us get the Dragon Pendent." Tommy said.

"How?" Rei asked.

"She knows where it is." Tommy said.

"Lets go inside." Sammie said.

"Rei." Brandie said.

"Yes." He said as everyone was inside.

"I would like it if you would come tommrrow." Brandie said.

"Of course I will come." Rei said.

The two just stood there. Rei walked over to Brandie pulled her close and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"You are a great kisser." Brandie said.

"I love you." Rei said.

"No you don't." Brandie said.

"But I do love you." Rei said.

Brandie started to cry.

"I cant have you die."Brandie said.

"I wont." Rei said.

"You promise?" Brandie asked looking into hi eyes.

"I promise." Rei said.

Spaz" all done for this chap


	11. Chapter 11

Spaz: here is the next chap if you have not already please read the rewritten chap 9 and 10 thank you!!

_**The next day **_

"Ok. Every lets get moving _NOW_!" Brandie yelled.

"We are coming. I still don't know why we have to bring _them_." Tommy said.

"Oh. Shut up." Sammie said.

"If we don't leave know we wont get there until noon." Carrie said.

"But its only 8." Max said.

"It's a 3 ½ hour hike." Tyson said.

"Lets just go." Kai said.

"OK. Ready to leave?" Rei asked.

"Yes." Carrie said running after Max who ran out the door.

The gang walked out of the cabin and began to make their way to Oak Creek Lake.

When they got there Maddie and Ken where already there.

"Lets fight." Maddie said holding out her blade.

"Maddie listen you don't have to do this." Tommy said.

"Yes, I do." Maddie said.

"Please. You're my sister. I care about you." Tommy said.

"Yeah right you only care about yourself and your stupid blade." Maddie said.

"That's not true." Tommy said.

"Stop your fighting and let us began." Ken said.

"Shut up Ken." Maddie said. " I will destroy you."

"I want you to know that no matter what I well always care for you." Tommy said.

"Listen Maddie, no matter what you are a power dragon, The Keeper. That's what you are. You are the only one who can find the Dragon Pendent." Brandie said.

"What ever we fight now." Maddie said.

"Fine." Carrie said.

"Where our me and Tyson bitbeasts?" Tommy asked.

"Here." Ken said throwing them their bitbeasts." You well need them to fight us."

'_Idoit_.' Brandie thought.

'_Wow. He must be a genius_.' Carrie thought.

'_Our plane well work_.' Sammie thought.

"Ok. Now!" Tyson said. "We will defeat you."

Ken and Maddie launched their blades. After they launched their blades Max, Kai, and Rei launched theirs.

"What the hell, you cheaters." Ken yelled.

"No, you never said who you wanted to blade." Kai said.

"Sammie, Carrie, Tyson, and Tommy we only have one chance do not blow it." Brandie said.

"Everyone get ready." Tyson said.


	12. Chapter 12

Spaz: hey everyone here is another chap hope you like it and thanx for reviews.

Sammie, Carrie, Brandie, Tommy, and Tyson got in to potsion. Sammie and Carrie stood at the bottom, and Tyson and Tommy stood in front of them, and Brandie stood in front of all of them to form a star. Kai, Rei and Max were still in the middle of beyblade battling Ken and Maddie.

"Ok ready?" Brandie asked.

"What about the pendent?" Carrie asked.

"Give it about another minute or two." Tyson said.

Maddie had a chain hanging from her coat and the more she battle the more likely it was about to fall out.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled. Dranzer went in circles cause air to move everywhere. Just then the chain fell out of her coat and went into the wind and headed straight for Kai.

Kai grabbed it and throw it to Brandie.

"Thank you." Brandie said putting the pendent on.

"Ok we only have one shot. To destroy them. They are hopefully the last ones after us." Brandie said.

"Alright you heard her now or never." Tommy said as everyone else nodded their heads looking very nervous.

They all faced each other and got ready they took a deep breath and chanted

"The powers raise to fight our way now or never thought the gate way." Over and over again. Then they launched their beyblades and the beyblades started to glow. The light got brighter and brighter. The beyblades began moving around in circles. Ken and Maddie stopped beyblading to see what was going on.

"No. Ken stop them. Now!" Maddie yelled.

"How Maddie How?" Ken said.

"Think of a way." Maddie said.

The beyblades got very bright and the light went and hit Maddie and Ken.

They both screamed as the light surrounded them and two more lights went somewhere else.

"Ken. Make it stop!" Maddie yelled.

"I don't know how!" Ken yelled.

Ken and Maddie passed out and the light slowly went away.

"Are……..We ….done?" Tommy asked.

"I…..hope..so."Tyson said.

Tyson, Tommy,Sammie, Carrie, and Brandie looked tired and out of breath.

"So, what do we do with them?" Max asked.

"They well have no memory of this at all and that means Matt and James as well." Sammie said.

"We should call 911 for them." Rei said.

"I guess it would be the right thing to do." Brandie said.

Rei nodded and took out his cell phone and called 911.

"So I guess this is it?" Carrie asked.

"Let's just hope." Tyson said.

"Yeah maybe this is the end no more. No more fighting." Sammie said.

The ambulance came and Kai and Sammie were kissing, Max and Carrie were cuddling, Rei and Brandie were talking and Tyson was watching it all.

"The perfect ending' Tyson thought.

Spaz" this is the end thank you for reading my story I hope you liked it.


End file.
